Un Nuevo Dia
by Eikouk no Ange
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano have left their church for an unkown reason. They sneak onto a pirate ship and their life changes for the better, or for the worst? And what's this about a fountain and more deadly pirates? Spamano and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so dont kill me! I know I still have my other stories to update but I got inspired by watching Pirates of the Caribbean at Sranger Tides. I love pirates...and Johnny Depp... any way spell check hates me I can't spell for my life so please excuse my mistakes...and I changed my username again to paranioa to my parents finding this and killing me in a very slow and painful way.

Disclamier: If I owned APHetalia or/and Pirates of the Caribbean I would be rich! Rich I tell you!

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in the market place, people could be seen all over shopping and chatting. It was a normal day but if you looked closely you can see two Itailian boys running through the streets hand in hand with bags.<p>

"Fratello were are we going?"

"Anywere far away from that bastard place of a church!"

"But thats our home!"

"Not anymore...now come on!" we speed up as we seen some police men running behind us. We had made it all the way to the harbor and stopped. "What do we do now?"asked my twin brother, I quickly looked around trying to find a place for us to go. My eyes landed on a ship that was preparing to leave the dock any mintue, it was called the Tomate con Sangre. From the little spanish I know I think that means bloody tomato...'What a dumb name' I thought.

"Come on Feliciano! I found our way out! But we need to be very quite." I grabbed my brother and we quickly climbed on to the ship unnoticed by the few crew members that were working on the deck. We slowly made our way to the ships cabins and hid behind a set of boxes.

"Fratello what happens when we get caught? What if they kill us!" Feliciano was starting to freak out and cry. I quickly hused my brother and tried to comfort him, I couldnt stand it when my brother cries it annoyed and sadden me to no end, plus I didnt want us to be found.

"Do you want them to find us?" Feliciano shook his head "Good then all we have to do is keep low till these bastards land somewhere eles then we can start a new life." we both smiled at each other and we sat behind the boxes feeling the boat start to leave the dock. We stayed like that just talking when they needed to and nodding off. After what seemed like a few hours both of our stomachs had started to rumble "Fratello I'm hungry..."

"Yeah, yeah me too...im gonna get us some food you stay here and be quiet okay?" he nodded his head as he watched me walk off into the darkness of the ship. It took me a little while before I could find the stairs leading back up to the deck, the stars were out. 'Hmm...we were on here longer then I thought...I hope we reach land soon I don't want to g-' I was inturppted by my thoughts as I heard plates clattering and laughing. I turned to see some lights on under a certain part of the ship. '...what is that?' I climbed down the stairs carfully to see a room light up behind a door. I couldnt see much but I knew that all the horribly pirates must be in there.

I slowly creeped around the room looking for any barrels that contained any food or water, but with my luck I couldnt find anything. I gently sat against the wall and slid to the floor mentally cursing anyone out for my horribly luck. I sat there for what felt like five mintues just listening to the dumbass laugh at eat all that delicous smelling food untill a small flap on the door opened up my heart stopped. I sat there holdinf my breath untill a small white dog walked over from the flap to me.

"Yip!"

"...What the fuck?" I felt my eye twitch, what was in front og me was a small white dog. What is a small white dog doing on a pirate ship? We just stared at each other until my stomach rumbling. "Damn it...hey dog can you get me some food?" Hey I was desperate! My brother and I needed food now or he would whine about it untill I choke him. The dog ran off back into the dinning hall. "Great I scared it off...damn good for nothing mutt..." I sat there for a bit untill I decided to just leave and find food another time until I heard a small bark behind me, I turned around to see the little dog pulling a napkin filled with food.

'How did you get the food in there?' I shook the thought away as I grabbed the food from the dog "Um...thank..."I patted the dog akwardly on its head before I walked off back into the darkness trying to find my way back to Feliciano. After I stumpled around a bit I found my way back to him, he was crying softly into his lap.

"Hey,hey whats wrong? I brought food!" he looked up at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I-I thought you were'nt comming back! Y-you took s-so long!"I tried to calm him down as he started to slow down with his crying.

"Stop being such a baby Feli." I said in a non teasing manner that made him smile. "Hey I brought food so lets eat." I opened up the napkin of food to find it had some bread, cheese, and some grapes, it even had a cup of water in it.

"How the hell did that not spill over?" I said out loud, Feli just shrruged his sholders and ate some of the grapes as I grabbed for the bread and cheese, we sat in silence as we ate our food. We stayed mostly like that just playing games sometimes from stopping use from yelling out how bored we were. Once I had to put my hand over Feli's mouth stopping him from screaming when we had heard soft short footsteps and the smell of fish near us. I didnt move my hand away until he had licked my which caused me to pull it back and smack him for doing that.

He just giggled at me and tapped me back before he yawned. "Lovino I'm tired..."

"Alright we should sleep anyway so we can seak around more tomrrow." I looked around to try and spot something we could use to cover us. Luckly we I spotted a blanket about two meters away from use. I quickly got up and ran over to get it and ran back, I moved as quitley as possible but I knoced over a bucket which caused me to jump over a box and land next to my brother.

"Ow..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes because I did'nt just jump over three boxes and land on my arm, I'm perfectley fine..." I said with a frown

"Just forget it and lets go to sleep."I throw the blanket over use and made sure that none of our arms or legs where out.

"Goodnight fratello~"

"Yeah, yeah goodnight..."

* * *

><p>So how I do? Did I make their personalities okay? Make sure to review or I'll send France on you~(And if you like Francis I'll send Mr. Tony on you! {Hetaoni})<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh bien, mon ami nous devrions vraiment commencer chercher cette carte ..."

"Dude cut the crap! You know I can't speak French that well!"

"Sorry, what I said was that we should really start looking for that map that a certain...Prussian misplaced..."

"Well excuse me! I didn't know! It looked like a normal map!"

"Sure, whatever let's just look for that map..." with that the two of them started to search the boxes. They were both quite except with the few cracked jokes thrown at one another and some small talk since neither of them could be quite for long. They were moving deeper into the cargo hold when the sliver headed one noticed something off, he started to walk closer to it and crouched down. "What the ficken is that thing? Hey dude, come check this out!" The French man walked over to see what his friend was talking about to see a blanket on the floor.

"Mon amie it's just a blanket on the floor an-"

"No it's not there are two lumps under it and I don't remember that blanket being there yesterday..."

"Well then let's move it." They both grabbed for the blanket and lifted it up.

* * *

><p>I shifted under the blanket when I heard some voices but paid no attention to it. A little later I felt the blanket being lifted off of me and I slowly opened my eyes to be faced with bright red and blue eyes.<p>

"..."

"...CHIGIIIIII!" With lighting speed I woke up Feliciano grabbed his hand and we were both running around the room. The two pirates quickly snapped out their shock and were running after us. We ran around the room and deeper into the cargo hold, we made a mad dash for the door but the silver headed one grabbed my brother. 'DAMN IT' I turned around and jumped at the man but the blonde one had grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder.

"BURRO PUT ME DOWN!" I started to kick at him but he just held me tighter.

"Sorry I can't do that you and the other one are stowaways and must be judged by our captain. So calm down~ " When we had reached the deck I had decided to stop kicking him and was glaring at the silver one who was fighting to keep a hold on my brother. 'Damn pirates with their weird strength and stupid names and having a fucking stupid eye and hair color...' I continued to curse everything out until one of them talked again.

"Francis switch with me! This one keeps crying and screaming in my ear and he's kicking me in the stomach!"

"Oh shut up Gilbert! We're almost there anyway...besides this one has a cue butt."

"EXCUSE ME?" I yelled as we stopped in front of a giant oak door covered in designs of flowers, Francis knocked on the door.

"Boss can we come in!" There was a soft si from behind the door and we walked in, when the doors had closed they had finally put us down. I was glaring at the both of them when I heard someone clear their throat. 'Oh HELL no! How dear they interrupt my glaring at those bastards!' I turned my death glare to the so called captain of the ship only to have my eyes go wide. Sitting behind the desk as the captain was a tan man with the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He looked straight at me and smiled a bright big smile that made me blush.

"Aww you look just like a tomato~" say what?

"Anyway what are your names and why are you on my ship?" Before I could talk my brother started to cry and shout.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas and this is my brother Lovino and we ran away from our home at the church and we just want to start a new life so please don't kill use we will do anything you want!" It was quiet after that, I let out a loud sigh and turned to glare at my stupid brother.

"Feliciano calm down!" He stopped his crying and started holding on to my arm. I looked back to the Spaniard who looked like he was thinking something over, I turned back to my brother who was squeezing my arm a little too hard.

"I have a request for you two..." we both turned to look at him.

"You two either join my crew..." he paused.

"Or you can swim to the shore, we are in the middle of the ocean...if I were you I would pick the first choice~"

"WE'LL JOIN YOUR CREW!" My brother and I both yelled at the same time, the pirates in the room just chuckled at us, damn bastards...

"Well then welcome to my crew! I am Captain Antonio."

"Why do we have to show the newbies around! I'm too awesome for this!" yelled Gilbert as we left the room. Antonio had told Gilbert and Francis to show us around to the crew, he would have done it but he had work to do. 'I think I would have preferred Antonio instead of these two bastards...at least he seemed to be normal compared to these two ' I was snapped out of my thoughts when a bunch of people where on the deck of the ship in front of us.

"Alright guys! These two are a part of our crew now so introduce yourselves!" I looked at the first two who approached us and was freaked out by the tall blonde who was glaring at us.

"H'llo, my n'me is Berw'ld 'nd this is my w'fe Tino." He wrapped his arm around the smaller blonde who was holding a white dog. O-Okay ...Wait a minute...that's the dog from last night!'

"Hello it's nice to meet you guys! This is my dog Hanatamago, Hanna for short."

"Can I hold her!" Asked my brother, Tino nodded and handed him the dog.

"Okay, it's time to meet my awesome, but not as awesome as me, little brother!" Gilbert said as he pushed my brother and I towards a tall blond man near the railing staring out into the sea. He looked at us and raised an eyebrow but said hello to us. I said a grumpy hello and turned to look at Feliciano. I did a double take as I saw his face, his eyes were actually open for once which is a big deal because he usually runs around with his eyes closed or half opened.

"Ciao, my name is Feliciano, what's yours?" He said as he stepped closer to him smiling wider.

"Ludwig." He said giving a small smile and shaking his hand. I rolled my eyes at that and folded my arms, Damn bastard, he better not pull anything I stood there awkwardly as they talked, my brother set the dog down and it ran off. I turned to watch the dog and when I turned back around my brother and the German where gone.

"Great now I'm all alone on a fucking pirate ship!" I went towards the railing and looked at towards the sea. It was a beautiful sight the blue sea was calm and the clouds where fluffy in the sky. I sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned on my arms, I stayed like that for what felt like a half an hour until I felt someone walk to the spot next to me.

"It's beautiful, si?" I opened my eyes and turned to sea Antonio looking at the sea with a smile on his face, then turned back to the sea.

"...Yeah, whatever..."

"Would you like me to show you around?" I turned back to look at him, he was smiling at me know with his bright green eyes filled with what I think was hope.

"Sure why n-HEY!" he grabbed my hand and was dragging me towards the rest of the ship. 'What the hell did my brother and I just agree to!'

* * *

><p>"Come on Lovino it's time for dinner~" he had just finished showing me around the huge ship that he had and he was still holding my hand dragging me around.<p>

"You re going to love this! Yao makes the best pasta ever!"

"Pasta you say? No one can make a better pasta then an Italian! But I'm fucking starving so lets go!" with that I was now the one pulling him towards the dining hall. I had burst through the door to see all the crew except my brother and that German bastard there and talking and laughing, I quickly made my way to Yao who was serving the pasta and grabbed two plates, then grabbed an empty table. Antonio was not that far behind me and sat right next to me.

"Hey where is your brother? Ludwig should have brought him back by now or he's going to miss dinner." I laughed at that, Feli miss pasta? That was like the sun never rising or me not eating tomatoes!

"Wait for it..." we both stayed silent for about five minutes until we heard a soft rumble that seemed to grow louder.

"PASTAAAAAAAAA!" there was a cloud of dust left before Feliciano was sitting next to me eating two plates of pasta at once and a shocked Ludwig next to him with a plate of pasta in front of him.

"Damn you can run fast..." he just smiled at him as he ate. We all ate our food in silence until Franics and Gilbert walked over to us.

"Kesesesese so little burder it looks like you and Feliciano are getting close pretty fast~" Ludwig blushed at that.

"Bruder shut up, I was just showing him around the ship and how to work some things." Ludwig said.

"Whatever~ Damn potato eaters...

"Wow you guys can eat pasta like there's no tomorrow aru!" said Yao.

"Well we are Italian!" I said as I shoved another fork full into my mouth. I heard a soft squishy noise next to me and turned to see Antonio biting into a tomato like it was an apple, my eyes lit up as I seen the tomato.

"Hey where did you get that?"

"Would you like one?"

"Hell yes!" with that he tossed me a tomato and I quickly bit into it the table laughed at me as I quickly ate the tasty fruit.

"Ve~ Fratello loves tomatoes~"

"That was a good meal!" said a Danish man named Mathis, he was walking past us. Everyone had just finish eating and getting ready for the night shift or ready for bed. 'Wait a sec...where are we going to sleep...' I turned to Feliciano who was talking to Ludwig. 'Tch your no help..' I turned to Antonio.

"Hey Antonio where are we going to sleep?" He blinked in surprise at me question.

"Well...I havent thought of that..." WHAT? Oh great now we are going to have to sleep on the floor again or in a box! Feliciano seemed to have heard our conversation and was about to cry.

"WAHHH I don't want to sleep on the floor! It was cold and hard and smelled horrible!" Oh great here come the water works...

"Hey! Calm down there's no need to cry! You can...you can sleep with me!" I slowly turned my head to Ludwig with a death glare.

"No way in hell is that hap-"

"Great idea Ludwig! Now where is this one going to sleep?" I was about to yell at him until I felt a chill come over me. I slowly turned around to see Francis behind me with a dirty smirk.

"Honhonhonhon well mon amie he can always stay with me~" he said as pulled me in a hug and started to feel up my butt. Before I could punch the motherfucker into the ocean Antonio pulled me away from him and I fell into his chest.

"No need for that Francis, Lovino can stay with me!" With that he dragged me away to his room. Before I could understand what was going on I was sitting on his bed with a clean night shirt in my lap. I looked around the room to see it was quite big and had a lot of fancy crap in here.

"Well Lovino get dress and go to sleep you and your brother have a big day tomorrow~ I'll be right back!" and with that the bastard left the room, well his bed was big...I quickly changed and laid down as I yawned. 'Well I might as well go to bed .'

* * *

><p>"Are we still going on with the plan?" Francis said as he handed him a rather old map.<p>

"Yeah dude, the Italian twins might be a problem if they can't fight." Gilbert said as he took a sip of his beer. He looked up to the sky "Hmm looks like a storm is coming...might be here by tomorrow..."

"Relax, si? Everything will go according to plan! No matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Peter this is your last chance to get this spell right, I'm tired of chancing into this form." I said as I walked over to my desk and sat on the edge of it and crossed my legs looking down at my brown heels. I glanced down at my younger brother as he nodded his head and mumbled some words. A few seconds past before his hair grew longer and his body took a slight feminine shape to it. He opened his eyes and smiled before punching the air.

"I finally did it Arthur!" Peter said, his voice now sounded like a twelve year old girls, he was giggling and looking at his new body.

"Finally." I said smiling at him and brushing some of my long hair out of the way. At the moment someone soaking wet and dripping water from their clothes had walked straight into my office, once I saw who it was I rolled my eyes and turned towards Peter.

"Why don't you go play with Ravis for a bit?" He nodded his head and grinned.

"Okay! I can't wait to see his face when he sees that I changed into a girl!" With that he ran out the room.

"Don't scare the poor boy to death!" I yelled after him. That boy will never learn. The man that walked into the room grinned and sat next to me, oh great now my desk is going to be wet.

"What do you want Alfred?" I asked him folding my arms and glaring at him. I bet he is going to comment on how I look.

"Well Artie, I only have one thing to say." Here it comes, I bet he likes this version of me better! That wanker!

"Can you change back? The girl you is nice and all but I want my Arthur back." Well I wasn't expecting that. In my state of shock I slowly changed back to my normal boy self, my hair got shorter and messy and I lost most of my curves. Alfred smiled at that and pecked my cheek right as a big wave caused the ship to sway to one side.

"Much better!"

"Oh shut up and get back to work bef-" I was interrupted as a member of my crew came barging through my door soaking wet. What is it with everyone just running into my office! Before I could yell at the woman who ran into my office she burst into tears and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. What the hell? I knew she cried a lot but this is crazy.

"Katyusha what is the meaning of this! Let me go th-"

"PETER FELL OVERBOARD!" I stared at her as the words sung in. Peter, overboard, ocean,storm. I broke free from her grip and ran outside. The rain instantly soaked my clothing but I didn't care. My only little brother had just fallen overboard, nothing else matter at the moment. I ran towards the deck's railing and nearly fell off from how slippery it was. Everyone around me was staring at me and waiting for orders. I barked orders at them to secure the items on the ship and to help look for my brother. It was no use, the clouds made it too dark to see anything! I closed my eyes and whispered a spell causing some balls of lights to appear and move around the ship and water. The whole crew was yelling out Peter's name and looking into the ocean, the waves where too big to see anything. I pulled off my coat and boots and got ready to jump into the water but I stopped when someone grabbed me.

"LET ME GO!" I struggled against them. I had to find Peter!

"Arthur I can't let you jump! It's too dangerous." I let out a chocked sob and a scream.

"PETER!"

* * *

><p>"AIYAH! Stop crying you big baby!" Yao was on the deck patching up a scrap on Feliciano's arm. Feli and I where on the deck being trained with Antonio, Abel and Kiku. Yao was there to patch our wounds and to also help them with sneak attacks. We have been at this for hours! I wish we can take a break, my arms are starting to hurt and listening to Feliciano cry was giving me a headache.<p>

"Lovi~ You said you were good at attacks!" I growled at him and flipped him off. He only laughed at that and poked me causing a new round of laughter to come from him.

"Oh I'll show you bastardo!" I pounced at Antonio with my sword pointed straight at him. Antonio quickly moved out the way and moved to cut me only to be blocked and hear the sound of metal hitting metal. He smiled at me.

"Much better Lovi~"

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME LOVI!" I jumped back and pounced at Antonio again, this time Antonio did not move out the way. Why isn't he moving? I moved to stab his arm but my wrist was quickly grabbed and I found myself against a warm chest.

"Oh~ I like the feisty you~" I blushed and flailed my arms around before yelling chigi and headbutting him. HOW DARE HE MAKE ME BLUSH! Antonio fell to the floor coughing up blood before passing out. A great pirate leader? He passed out after one headbut! Kiku had sighed and told us to take a short break while he dealed with his boss, my brother and I smiled in relief and walked over to the railing of the ship to relax. I looked out into the ocean spotting something drifting on a barrel.

"Hey Feli, what the fuck is that?" I said as I pointed to the weird object.

"I think it s a barrel with...a person on it? Fratello a boy is on that!" We both started to panic.

"Quick! Go wake up Antonio!" I yelled while taking my shoes and hat off.

"Fratello wa-" Before Feliciano could argue with me I jumped over the edge of the boat and landed in the water. When I surfaced for air I turned to Feliciano.

"GO WAKE HIM!" I watched my brother nod his head and run off. I quickly turned and started to swim towards the barrel, when I finally got there I noticed that the boy was half awake and mumbling something about a brother and a ship. I quickly grabbed the side of the barrel and started to swim back towards the boat seeing a rope dangling down the side of it when I had reached it.

"Quick Lovi! Grab the rope!"

"Yeah because I planned on fucking swimming to the shore you bitch!" I noticed that the boy had started to realize what was going on and grabbed on to part of the rope while I grabbed onto the other. Lovino and the boy slowly started to get pulled up back onto the deck, when they had finally made it everyone was crowded around them and helping them.

"Who is this boy aru?"

"Where did he come from?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Everyone quickly got out of the way for Antonio to make his way to the boy and I. He quickly looked both of us over but when he was looking at the boy in the soaked blue hat he looked like he realized one thing "You, you're a Kirkland aren't you? How did you get shipwrecked?" Antonio asked him putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Yes I am...Peter Kirkland. There was a bad storm and I fell overboard...w-wait! I know you! You fight with my brother all the time!" Peter started to struggle out of Antonio's grip and grabbed a sword off of some ones belt. Everyone else had also pulled out their weapons and had them pointed at Peter. Antonio seemed to chuckle at this.

"Nino, I believe you are out matched, si?" Peter glared at him for what seemed like five minutes until he finally dropped his sword and held his hands up. What the hell was going on?

"My family and crew will come and save me! When they do they will kill you! You better watch your backs!" The crew of the ship seemed to join in on the laughter. I looked over to Feliciano to see if he understood what was going on, he looked as clueless as me.

"Don't worry about us we can handle ourselves." Peter was dragged off to be locked up on the ship. A few people started after him but the others just left to finish what they were doing. Feliciano and I were probably the only people who wanted to free the boy.

"Francis, Gilbert can I speak with in my office for a second." The three of them walked off to his office, leaving only Feliciano and I on the ship's deck.

"Feliciano, go and play with Ludwig or something. I have something I want to see..." My brother happily smiled and ran off after the blonde boy. I sneaked up to the door and slowly pushed it open just enough so I could hear what was going on. I knew if I got caught I would probably die but my curiosity got the better of me.

"So mon amie, what are we going to do with this little boy?" I could hear a chair being pulled a crossed the floor and the sound of two people sitting down.

"Ja, are we just going to kill him? Throw him overboard?" I felt my breathing stop when I heard that. They can't do that! He is just a child!

"Of course not! That little brat is a Kirkland...we can use him to get to the other Kirkland's...as much as it pains me to say it. We...need their help for this mission..." I heard two people scream what and a chair fall over.

"Antonio! We cannot join up with those British fools! We can do this mission without them!" I heard a sigh.

"Mi amigo, believe me if we could, we would. But the Kirkland crew have the compass, which is a HUGE part of this mission. We will use Peter as a bribe to make sure they work with us." It was silent for what seemed like hours.

"My friend I hope you are right about this...do as you wish you are the captain after all..."

"Good, now Francis I need you to send a message to our dear friends, use that bird of yours or Gilberts to send the message."

"Oui, as you wish your highness." I heard a few chuckles and the shuffle of feet come closer to me and I jumped up and ran to the ships railing acting as if nothing even happened. I causally looked over my shoulder to see Antonio walk up to me and lean against the railing. We both just stood there in silence until Antonio sighed.

"Lovino, I know you were outside the door."

'FUCK' I thought as I froze up but quickly took a breath. "What the hell are you talking about?" Just play it cool, maybe he will let me off the hook.

"It's not nice to spy on your boss, you never know what you might find out." With that he left leaving a very confused Italian behind.

"...what the fuck is with that guy..."


	4. Chapter 4

HI EVERYBODY! Did you miss me? :D

I have no idea of what is going on during this chapter. So far I'm just writing down whatever comes to mind.

_**IMPORTANT:**_**OKAY, I have went back and redone the last two chapters so please go and read them so you know what is going on! People have been taken out and scenes have been, kinda, switched around. So read them!****  
><strong>

_**ALSO IMPORTANT:**_I have recently noticed that I can now add covers to my stories. But since I am to busy making a few costumes and going on family vacations I don't have the time to design my own cover. So if anyone is interested in making a cover for this or anyone of my stories fell free to go ahead!

* * *

><p>"Sir."<p>

"What do you want?" I said as I glared up at my second in command, a Norwegian named Lukas. I was not in the mood to deal with something simple and unimportant. My hair was messier than usual and my eyes had bags under them, I was not looking my best ever since my brother had fallen into the vast ocean one week ago.

"We know where Peter is." At that I jumped out of my chair causing it to fall back. They found my brother! I quickly walked up to him and looked over his head to see if Peter was on the deck.

"Well? Where is he?" Lukas looked at the floor and sighed causing me to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Lukas." I said in a warning tone. He held up a letter to me, it was small and rolled up like it was attached to a bird, it most likely was. I quickly unrolled the little piece of paper and read it. The first time I didn't believe it and had to read it over again. After the fifth time of reading it I dropped to me knees and yelled out all the cursed words I knew in all the languages that I knew of.

That bastard of a Spaniard had my brother and he wanted to meet me to negotiate for him back!

* * *

><p>It has been a week since I saved the British boy from the water. I can see that it has been pure hell for him. They kept him in the prison at the bottom of the ship, everything down here smelled like fish and it made me want to throw up. Somehow water ended up in here so there were shallow puddles everyone and it sucked when I stepped in one.<p>

Feliciano and I were both assigned the task of watching the boy and making sure that he doesn't escape. To put it in a simple way the boy is a very, very interesting person. In his tries to escape I have seen him turn into a girl, a cat and nearly blow a hole in the side of the boat. The little fucker just didn't give up. I was currently on my way to bring him his dinner when I heard soft sobs. Great, he's crying. I sighed and walked up to his cell and bent down pushing his food through the slot. Once he noticed I was there he wiped his tears away and glared at me.

"Stop that. Glaring at me won't get you out of this cell."

"Then you should open it up and let me out so I can stop staring at you."

"Once you get out where do you plan to go? We are in the middle of the ocean dumbass." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I can swim!" He said while standing up quickly.

"Sure you can." I stood up and turned around walking a few steps before I stopped.

"Hey kid, I don't know what the captain wants with you but he needs you alive." I only told him so he didn't have to worry about if he was going to die or not. I walked back to the deck to feel a arm wrap around my shoulders. Not this idiot again!

"Antonio fuck off!"

"But Lovi I just want to spend some time with you." This moron has not left me alone since I got onto the ship! At first he was bugging me about Feli s and mine past, then it was about our family and now he does it to annoy me!

"Whatever. I need to find my brother." Antonio looked like he was going to complain but then a small yellow bird flow past us. He let go of my and started to walk to his room without even saying a word. Weird. I just shrugged and walked away from the deck looking for my brother. After about fifteen minutes I felt the ship change course, it was pretty hard not to miss it when you almost fall overboard.

"Everyone I have something every important to tell you." I turned around to see Antonio near the steering while and smiling at all of us. Everyone gathered around as their captain cleared his throat. Damn it seemed like his smile was getting even bigger.

"Everyone, we are going to Tortuga to disscuss something every important with our dear friends the Arthur and his crew." The crew burst into laughter and shot off a few rounds of bullets. Antonio raised one of his hands and silenced the crew.

"We have to be civil this time mi amigos, we need to seal the deal with them." The crowd groaned at that and put their weapons away.

"Excellent~" Antonio smiled at that and started to walks towards me again. I rolled my eyes and turned around quickly trying to make my way towards the cabins but the bastard had caught up to me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said while glaring up at him.

"Because you are so cute when you are angry!" As he said that I punched him in the stomach and walked off. No I was not blushing, my face is red from angry.

* * *

><p>It took a total of two days to get to Tortuga. Those two days were filled with pure torture. Every minute I was being annoyed by my so called captain and my brother. When I wasn't dealing with them I was stuck doing odd jobs around the ship, how is a guy suppose to catch a nap around here? The training Feliciano and I get almost everyday has become harder to handle. I fell like they are preparing us for a fucking war! Judging by how the crew has been so tense after Antonio told them about meeting up with the British guy I think we are going to war.<p>

I sighed and leaned against the railing looking out into the sea, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I need to find something fun to do on this ship before I start making this a habit.

"Lovino, what's with the long face?"I heard as I felt one of my cheeks being pinched as my friend Bella stood next to me. She was a nice Belgium girl who I still can't believe is a pirate, shes pretty cute too.

"I'm bored as hell! What do you guys even do for fun on this ship? Also, how much longer until we reach Tortuga?"I asked her, and no I wasn't whining. She put a finger on her chin and thought about it before she spoke.

"Well it should be another hour or three until we reach it." I groaned at that which caused her to giggle, I went back to looking at the ocean ignoring her.

"For fun we mostly play pranks, play cards, drinking contest, knife throwing and we think of ways to kill people!" Okay, maybe she wasn't as innocent as I thought she was. It seems that everyone on this ship is crazy, wonderful. I didn't notice when Bella moved closer to me, but when I did I started to blush. She kept moving closer and I took a step back but that didn't stop her. She was a few inches shorter than me so she had to look up at me. Her smile grew wider as she moved closer. I was trapped between a railing and a pretty girl, and I think I don't like it. Before anything else could happen Antonio seemed to pop out of no where and wrap an arm around me.

"My dear Bella, why don't you go and see what your brother is doing? Make sure he hasn't shot anything out of anger please." I looked up at Antonio as he said that and resisted the urge to shiver. He was smiling at Bella but it held something dark behind it, and he was slightly glaring at her. Bella was glaring back at him but she nodded her head.

"Why do you get to keep the cute one."She said as she walked off. Cute one?

"What does she mean by that?"

"Nothing. I overheard that you were bored, si? Come, I think a card game is going on in the mess hall." I didn't really have a say in wither I wanted to go or not because he still had his arm around me which made it easier to drag me towards the card game. When we reached the mess hall Gilbert, Mathais, Carlos and Young soo were sitting around a table holding cards. They all looked at us when we sat at the table before dealing us some cards and turning back to their game.

"So, what are we playing?" I asked.

"Gold fish." Carlos said without even looking p from his cards. Did I hear him right?

"Gold fish? A band of crazy, blood thirty pirates are playing gold fish?"

"Well it's the only game that Young Soo and Gilbert don't cheat at." Mathais said as he laid a pair of cards down. They can't be serious. After a few minutes of watching them play I found out that they were very serious. I sighed and picked up my cards and looked them over, well this has to be better than being staring at an ocean. The game went on for a hour or so, we played a few rounds and I actually won the last few, I was on a roll. During this game I was in the lead and I grinned as I looked at Young Soo.

"Got any fives?" After I said that he flipped the table and pointed at me in a angry way.

"YOU'RE CHEATING! Nan neol jug-ilgeoya!"* I just stared at him, was he really getting upset at a kids game? At this point I didn't really care because he through a plate at me, I quickly dodge it. This cagna.*

"Cosa diavolo c'è di sbagliato in te! It's a fucking kids game!"* When I said that Young Soo cursed at me and was getting ready to punch me. Well if he wanted a fight then hes going to get a fight! I rolled p my sleeves and went to punch him only to have my fist grabbed by Antonio.

"We're here." He said as he let go of my hand and flicked me on the nose. I yelped and grabbed my nose, that bastardo! Antonio did the same thing to Young Soo before he walked away.

"I swear, I feel like I'm taking care of a bunch of kids." I heard him say before he walked through the door. Young Soo and I glared at each other as we walked towards the door. We finally arrived at Tortuga, it's about fucking time. I found Feliciano standing next to Ludwig and waving me over towards them. When I was walking towards them I looked towards the island to see a lush forest in front of us, I also spotted a ship not to far away from us.

"Fratello this is so exciting and scary! We get to see other pirates and go on a adventure with them! I wonder if they are nice?"

"You idiot, they are the enemy! They most likely want to skin us alive before being friendly to us." Feliciano frowned at that and looked towards the group of people getting off the ship.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to look on the bright side." I heard him say before he grabbed Ludwig's and my hand and pulled us to the shore As we walked closer to the group I saw Peter with his hands tied behind his back and a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth, standing next to Berwald. Once everyone was off of both ships the silence kicked in, there was a good ten feet in between the groups. Antonio walked up to the front of the crew and smiled, as he did that a blonde guy walked to the front of the other group. Judging by the clothes he was wearing and the trihorn hat on his head with the expensive looking feather and jewels, he was the captain of that ship. He scanned over the crowed and scowled at Antonio, Peter was at the back of the group so that the blonde captain couldn't see him.

"Arthur, mi amigo! How has everything been lately?" Antonio said while keeping his smile in place, that bastard is going to get us all killed.

"Cut the crap Spaniard, you know what I want so let's get down to business. What do you want?" Wow, that guy sure knew what he wanted and wasted no time at making it known.

"We will give you Peter back." He paused and gestured for Berwald to bring Peter to the front of the crowd. Everyone in Arthur's crew looked tense and ready to grab him and run. I wouldn't blame them if they did. The little brother of their beloved captain who was lost at sea right in front of them. They would be crazy not to try and take him back.

"If you agree to work along side my crew." Everyone seemed to look at Arthur as he raised an eyebrow at that.

"This doesn't seem like you, no gold? No taking my ship? Why should I have my men work along side yours? For all I know this could be another one of your bloody tricks." Antonio's smile only grew wider at that.

"Well I noticed that we are actually looking for the same thing." Arthur tensed up at that but then relaxed and simply looked at him.

"And we both have the same enemy, so I was thinking since I have the map and you have the compass we can work together and find what we want faster." He finished off while fixing his hat. What are they looking for? This must be something amazing if they have to work together.

"No one is my crew is to harmed by yours, I am the only one allowed to use my compass, and I am allowed to give your men orders." Arthur said after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"Alrig-"

"I'm not done." Arthur interrupted him. "You do realize that this is going to be a long and dangerous mission. If we do find the fountain and you double cross my crew I will not hesitant to kill you or anyone in my way. Do you understand?" Antonio nodded his head and looked to Berwald giving him the signal to untie Peter. Once Peter was free he ran towards Arthur and started to cry into his chest as Arthur hugged him.

"You've grown soft Arthur~" Antonio teased him.

"So have you, don't think I didn't notice the glances you've been giving to a certain member of your crew." Arthur said while grinning at him before glancing at me. I am officially confused right now, it must have showed on my face because Arthur let out a chuckle and looked back at Antonio.

"So you like them young?"

"Your one to talk." Antonio shot back at him. The two just glared at each other. I don't understand this! I heard that they were enemies and here they are talking as if they were old friends! Pirates are fucking crazy. The two pirate groups slowly melted together after that. Tino, Berwald, and Mathais moved towards two people with silver and blonde hair and started to chatting with them. Gilbert moved towards s brunette and messed up his hair causing a girl to hit him with a frying pan. As I was distracted by the group in front of me I failed to notice that Feliciano was starting to walk towards Arthur, I grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Are you crazy!?" I asked him. My brother can not be that stupid!

"Si! I want to let him know that his brother was in good care when he was on board!" Before I could say anything else he grabbed my had and led me towards the pirate boss. Fuck, we are going to die.

"Hola mister Arthur. I am Feliciano and this is my twin brother Lovino! I just want to let you know that your brother was in good hands when he was on board." Arthur raised an eyebrow as he looked at him before he turned to look at Peter who was still clinging to his side.

"Is this true Peter?" Peter looked like he was thinking about it before he nodded his head.

"Alright then. I suppose I should say thank you for taking care of him, so thank you." With that he turned around and walked away but not before he was joined by a tall blonde guy. I let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding. "Well that went better than expected." I said as Feli and I made our way through the crowd and towards the ship. So far so good, no fights had broken out yet. When a heard a bell being rung I looked to the top of the ship to see Yao and the brunette girl from before announcing that it was time to eat.


End file.
